Vehicle theft and vandalism is unfortunately an extremely common problem. The present invention features an anti-theft system for wheels and rims. The system of the present invention features lug nuts with incorporated sensors for detecting tampering and/or potential theft of the wheels and/or rims.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.